Me, Myself, and Seto
by Crystal Ceroshima
Summary: It had always been about me, myself, and I. But somehow in one day it had turned into Me, myself, and Seto. How in the world can one night, change the out come of your entire life?


Me, Myself, and Seto  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh, never have, and probably never will.  
  
Prologue: It had always been about me, myself, and I. But somehow in one day it had turned into Me, myself, and Seto. How in the world can one night, change the out come of your entire life?  
  
Chapter 1, The bruises  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!" another punched connected with his jaw. "This is the third time you've been late!" a kick in the stomach. "Never, I repeat, NEVER, are you to be this late again!" The blonde fell to his knees. "It was only five minutes." Joey groaned. "I don't care if it was one minute! You were late! Now get out of my site!" The man shoved Joey out of the apartment door. "Damn it!" Joey cursed as he put pressure on his chest wound where his father had slashed him with a butcher's knife. "There is yet another thing I'll have to lie about when Yugi and Tristen ask." Tears stung his eyes as he thought of how many beatings he'd lied about. He stumbled and fell in a pool of his own tears and blood. His world went black.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
The young CEO rubbed his head. 'The next time I agree to come to Mokuba's Career day I'd better bring some pain killers. All those screaming kids can really give you a headache.' The limo turned another corner and stopped at a red light. Seto Kaiba looked out his window, it had been a horrible day, and it was now raining to add. His eyes fell upon a heap of rags, with, blonde hair? As his eyes adjusted he recognized that heap of rags, Joey. He growled, that stupid mutt should at least have enough common sense not to be out here, in the rain, at night. But he looked unconcinese, and was that, blood? As much as he disliked that dog he couldn't keep his eyes off him. Mokuba would kill him if he figures out he'd left Joey like this. "Jim, I'll just be a minute." He opened the car door and walked over to the boy. He muttered a series of curses as he picked up Joey. Seto walked back to the car and ducked inside out of the rain. "Alright head home Jim." He laid Joey down and took off his blood stained shirt. He gasped in horror, there was a cut on his chest at least a couple inches long. "Shit Wheeler, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Joey groaned and his eyes shot open. "How'd I, What are you..." He muttered meaningless words over and over. "Quit talking" Seto commanded pushing Joey back down in a laying position. "Don't touch me!" The blonde shouted. Seto narrowed his eyes " If I hadn't touched you mutt you would've still been outside." "Don't call me mutt." Seto smirked as Joey pouted. The limo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion and Mokuba ran outside to greet him. "Mokuba you're soaking wet you're going to get a cold." Seto scolded. "Sorry big brother but I wanted to say thanks for coming today my teachers were really impressed." "Yeah yeah" Seto muttered as he turned around to pick up Joey, except there was one problem, this time he was awake. "I can walk fine thank you very much." But as he stood and took a few steps he bacame dizzy and collapsed in Seto's arms. "Seto what happened to him?!" Mokuba asked. "I don't know Mokuba but let's get inside before we all get colds." Mokuba walked under the protection of Jim's umbrella as Seto carried the boy who was pouting. "I said i can walk." Joey growled. "Didn't look like you were going very far, I can't figure out what's hurt worse, your pride or your chest."  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Seto wasn't really enjoying this but the look on his enemies face was priceless. Mokuba held open the door as the two drenched boys walked in. "Jim, can you go prepare the guest room please." Mokuba asked. "Right away master Mokuba." "Would you quit calling me that! You make me sound like I'm old." Jim grinned "Yes Mokuba." "Thank you." Mokuba turned to Seto who was Putting Joey on his feet. "Anything else i can do big brother?" Mokuba asked. "Yes, go put some dry clothes on." "Aright, you'd think i was dying or something." Mokuba ran up the stairs as Joey walked cautiously towards them. "Puppy, you sure you can walk?" Seto asked trying to hide his concern. "I have a name ya know, and yes i can walk fine." It was all Seto could do to keep his cool, why should he have to share his home, and why had he brought him here in the first place? Mokuba didn't need to be reminded of their past. Amazingly Joey made it all the way up the stairs, but was ready to collapse right then and there. "I told you to let me carry you." " If it's the last thing i do you'll never carry me again." After Seto had led Joey to his guest room, the blonde went and sat on his bed. "Where's my shirt?" Joey had just noticed it was missing. "In the trash, it had a big hole in it and I don't think all the blood would've come out." Seto stared at Joey, preparing to ask the question he dreaded. "Where did you get that cut?" "I um, I, it was an accident." He studdered. "Wheeler that was no accident, now where did you get it?" Joey looked at those cold blue eyes. "I, i can't tell you." Seto sighed, "Fine then, there are dry clothes in the closet, and if you don't mind i need to go check on my brother." He turned and left without another word.  
  
So how is my first chappie coming? This is my first fanfic on here but i've written several others. Email me some reviews and i'll get the second chapters up asap. *~*~Crystal Ceroshima~*~* 


End file.
